creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
The Greenvale Incident
The following journal was found April 28, 2004 in the town once known as Greenvale, (State undisclosed). Before this find we had little to no information of what we now refer to as '''The Greenvale Incident'.'' This journal CANNOT reach public eyes, no one may know what happened here. It could jeopardize all of our work. I advise you eradicate both this letter and the journal after use. Hope this helps you figure out what went wrong Hale. Richard ---- March 6, 2004 I can't believe it! They finally opened up a REAL mall and cinema in town! Finally the middle of nowhere can have something to do. I will be bringing Mary Anne to the cinema tonight, can't wait. Hopefully she'll let me cop a feel. March 7, 2004 The film was really weird. I never saw it advertised before, but I guess that's because our T.V.s went out in January because of whatever the government is doing on the mountain. At least we were compensated. But is that really what the movies are like now? It's only been a few months, how did it change so much? Funny, I can't seem to remember what happened in the movie, I just remember it was really weird. March 8, 2004 The school has a new menu, it's pretty disgusting. They call it "Pac Meal". Not sure what it is, but they claim it's a new breakthrough in scientific advancement. It's supposed to have all the vitamins and nutrients we need all day in just a single meal. It's pretty tasteless, but it IS filling, so I guess that's ok. March 30, 2004 I haven't written in a while, been working too hard. I'm rather proud of myself lately, my grades have been getting better and I decided to stop drinking all together. I'm rather happy but very busy. Everything is going well. My parents aren't fighting as much, in fact everyone seems to be much happier. I guess that having the mall around gives us a distraction. Anyway, I have to get back to my homework. April 4, 2004 Something is missing. I don't know what, but something is missing. I feel empty, abandoned. I can barely get out of bed anymore. I dragged myself to the cinema, but I puked everywhere and fainted. I woke up in the hospital and I've been here the last couple days. Something is wrong though, I keep asking for meals but they keep bringing this Pac Meal shit. I don't want to eat it anymore. For some reason, whenever I look at it, I get sick. April 8, 2004 I got very angry a few days ago. I threw my Pac Meal in one of the nurse's faces and was punished because of it. It hurt. Everyone seems so angry now, I saw a doctor punch a nurse in the face today. April 10, 2004 Fuck that bitch, I hate that stupid cunt. Today I ripped out her fucking vocal cords so she couldn't talk anymore. God did it feel good, it felt so right. I couldn't stop myself. I'm covered in blood right now. Did you know that a human liver tastes exactly like tuna? I didn't either! I can't find anyone else in the hospital, except for a few dead bodies here and there. But my god this is a good day April 16, 2004 I've joined up with a group of people a few days ago, they were skinning a man alive and I decided to join in. It was quite fun. We've been camping out at the cinema for the past couple days. Mich figured out a way to get the reels playing again and I can't believe I ever thought this movie was bad. I can't stop watching it. It's so goddamn sexy. I've been masturbating for a few hours before I wrote this. I wonder if anyone else could imagine how good it feels when blood comes out when you climax, it feels so goddamn good. April 19, 2004 We found a live one today! Boy doesn't he look good! I caught little bastard so I got The Pleasure! My god I love The Pleasure. I decided to do slow, using nice rusty screwdriver dig into each eye socket, taking eyes and eating them little hors d'oeuvres before main course. Somethings happening Lily though, can't explain it, she's turning. Perhaps The Pleasure more powerful than we thought? April 20, 2004 Much fun today. Felt The Pleasure much. Lily worse, Ben too. Don't know why. April 24, 2004 They so big, Me so scared. Blood everywhere. Soldiers dead. Ben, Lily, Mich, Greg, Ria, Rose, Vanessa, Derrick. They turn big. Blood, blood everywhere. No one left, just me. Me left. Scared. Me turn? Me maybe turn. Feel cold, blue skin. Blue skin turn. Taller. Feel strange. No want turn, no want be like Lily Ben. No want. No want no want no want no want no want no want no want no want no want no want no want no want April 26, 2004 Hell. No more human. Category:Diary/Journal Category:Mental Illness Category:Beings Category:NSFW